Destinys Path Der Pfad des Schicksals Kapitel 1
by TakuyaFarnel
Summary: In dieser Geschichte geht es um das Schicksal eines Mädchens namens Tamara. Sie erzählt die Geschichte und dann geht es um Van Farnel aus Escaflowne sowie seinen Zwillingsbruder Takuya, den ich mir ausgedacht habe
1. Memories

Memories 

Ich bin erst fast neunzehn und kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, als ich eines Morgens erwachte und ein junger Mann auf meinem Bett saß. Seine Augen strahlten so viel Güte und Wärme aus. Ich fühlte, dass er sich einsam zu fühlen schien. Ich merkte auch, dass etwas ganz besonders an ihm war. Ich setzte mich auf und sah ihn an. Dann sagte ich: „Wer bist du und wie bist du hier herein gekommen?" Er meinte: „Ich bin es doch, dein Freund Van. Hast du mich vergessen? Ich fand mich auf einmal hier wieder und sah dich hier schlafend liegen." Ich erwiderte: „Das ist unmöglich. Mein bester Freund Van ist in seiner Heimat und wird mich so schnell wahrscheinlich nicht mehr besuchen. Wenn du wirklich mein Freund bist, dann hast du den Anhänger, dessen andere Hälfte ich besitze." Er zeigte mir seinen Anhänger und ich staunte. Van sagte zu mir: „Siehst du? Ich bin es doch. Ich habe mich in den Jahren der Trennung sehr verändert. Ich bin ein großer und kräftiger junger Mann geworden. Ich habe auch kämpfen gelernt." Ich entgegnete: „Ja, du hast Recht, du bist es wirklich. Van, entschuldige, dass ich dir nicht sofort geglaubt habe. Ich bin in letzter Zeit sehr misstrauisch geworden und habe manchen Menschen nicht getraut." Ich wusste nur eines. Mein bester Freund war wieder da und ich war nicht mehr einsam. Als ich sein Handgelenk umfasste, konnte ich zwar schwach, aber spürbar seinen Puls fühlen und spürte auch, dass sein Herz sehr rein und reiner als mein Herz war. In seinem Körper war das Leben deutlicher zu fühlen, als bei mir. Er war irgendwie noch immer so lebhaft und schlagfertig, wie damals. Ich wusste etwas aus der Zeit, als wir uns damals in diesem Wintersturm begegneten. Meine Erinnerung Ich bin erst vierzehn und will ein Iglu bauen. Es ist ein sehr kalter Winter. Auf einmal wankt ein Junge in meinem Alter in die Straße und fällt zu Boden. Doch er steht nicht auf, wie ich es denke. Er bleibt liegen. Ich denke: Er wird erfrieren, wenn ich ihm nicht helfe. Er scheint sehr erschöpft zu sein. Ich bringe ihn in unser Haus und trage ihn zu meiner Mutter. Sie sagt zu mir: „Tamara. Woher kommt er?" Ich erwidere: „Mama. Ich hab ihn gesehen. Dann ist er in den Schnee gefallen und reglos liegen geblieben. Er ist ziemlich schwach und wird sterben, wenn wir ihm nicht sofort helfen." Meine Mutter ruft sofort unseren Hausarzt an und schildert ihm die Situation. Er kommt sofort und kümmert sich um meinen Schützling. Ich will ihn nicht allein lassen, weil ich Angst um ihn habe. Etwas ist so geheimnisvoll an ihm. Er scheint ein Geheimnis zu verbergen. Momentan Van´s lautes Rufen holte mich wieder in die Realität der Gegenwart zurück. Verwirrt meinte ich: „Was ist denn, Van?" Daraufhin entgegnete Van: „Du warst eben ganz abwesend. Woran hast du gedacht?" Ich erwiderte: „Ich dachte an den Wintersturm, in dem ich dich gefunden habe, halb erfroren. Ich musste eben daran denken, dass ich dir das Leben gerettet habe, weil ich in meiner jugendlichen Naivität dich zu mir nach Hause gebracht und gesundgepflegt habe. Du wärest tot, wenn ich dich nicht gefunden hätte. Das könnte sein." Er starrte mich ungläubig an und konnte nicht fassen, dass ich mich aufopfernd um jemanden kümmere, der mir fremd ist. Van sagte: „Ja, das könnte schon sein. Du hast mir damals das Leben gerettet. Und das nur dank deiner jugendlichen Naivität. Weißt du eigentlich, warum ich in diesem Zustand war? Ich habe es dir soweit ich das weiß, nicht gesagt." Van´s Erinnerung (aus seiner Sicht beschrieben) Ich fliehe von einem Unbekannten verfolgt durch die Straßen einer Stadt. Auf einmal gelange ich unglücklicherweise in eine Sackgasse. Ich habe nur einen Ausweg, doch das würde das Geheimnis meiner Herkunft verraten. Also bleiben mir nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ich steige über die Leiter auf das Dach des Hauses oder ich kämpfe gegen meinen Gegner. Entschlossen, mich aus dieser Zwickmühle zu befreien, klettere ich die Leiter hinauf. Doch mein Gegner folgt mir und auf dem verschneiten Hausdach entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen uns. Mein Gegner drängt mich zu nah an den Rand. Dann stolpere ich und falle in die Tiefe. Im diesem Moment erscheint es mir, als könnte ich mein Herz schlagen hören. Ich schließe meine Augen und spüre nur noch Schmerzen. Ich stehe taumelnd auf und versuche ein Haus in der Nähe zu erreichen. Dann auf einmal, als ich ein spielendes Kind sehe, wird mir schwarz vor Augen und ich falle zu Boden. Ich habe einfach keine Kraft, um wieder aufzustehen. Ich würde erfrieren, wenn mich kein Mensch findet. Das ist mir bewusst. Momentan Ich sah Van erschrocken an und sagte: „Dieses spielende Kind war ich. Damals habe ich dich gesehen. Du hast Recht. Der Arzt sagte, dass du einige Verletzungen hast und, dass du großes Glück hattest. Aber jetzt lasse ich dich nicht mehr im Stich."


	2. Feelings

Feelings

Der erste Tag war vergangen. Abends meinte Van: „Wo soll ich denn nun schlafen? Ich kann auch gerne hier auf dem Boden schlafen." Ich erwiderte: „Nix da. Ich hole mein Feldbett rein und da kannst du drauf schlafen. Ich hole auch schnell ein paar saubere Sachen zum Anziehen für dich, Kissen, Decke und einen Schlafsack als Unterlage. Wenn du Nächte lang auf dem harten Feldbett schläfst, dann tun dir ja irgendwann alle Knochen weh." Er grinste, als ich diesen Spruch von mir gab. Ich holte flink alles und machte alles fertig. Er ging sich umziehen und kam dann hoch zu mir. Ich lächelte, als er ohne T-Shirt vor mir stand. Ich war zwar auch ein wenig rot. Meine Gefühle Ich bin richtig schüchtern. Ich finde aber, dass er unheimlich gut aussieht. Van war schon ein hübscher Junge, als wir uns zum ersten Mal gesehen haben. Ich muss mich schnell umdrehen, um nicht zu zeigen, dass ich rot werde. Doch er sieht das und lächelt. Van weiß, dass ich ihn sehr gerne hab und, dass ich finde, dass er unheimlich süß ist. Ich habe ihn noch so in Erinnerung, wie er damals ausgesehen hat. Und da war er schon so süß. Momentan Ich musste mich überwinden, um auf ihn zuzugehen. Ich konnte fühlen, dass mein Herz wie wild schlug. Ich schien mich in ihn verliebt zu haben. Aber was nun? Plötzlich erschien meine Mutter und meinte: „Sag mal, Große, wer ist das denn?" Stolz erwiderte ich: „Mama! Du kennst doch meinen Freund Van. Er ist wieder hier. Ich musste heute morgen erschrocken feststellen, dass er es wirklich ist. Ich war erst misstrauisch, doch dann erkannte ich das Amulett, das du uns beiden als Beweis unserer Freundschaft geschenkt hattest." Meine Mutter sagte: „Hey, Van! Schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Du hast dich sehr verändert. Du bist ein hübscher junger Mann geworden. Was führt dich eigentlich wieder zu uns?" Die Gefühle meiner Mutter Ich kann verstehen, dass meine Tochter glücklich ist. Sie hängt sehr an ihm. Van ist für sie wie ein großer Bruder, den sie niemals hatte und nie haben wird. Doch ich wundere mich, was er auf einmal nach vier Jahren hier macht. Vielleicht ist etwas in seiner Heimat geschehen. Ich möchte ihn als meinen Sohn adoptieren, wenn es meine Tochter glücklich macht. Momentan Meine Mutter erklärte uns ihren Wunsch und dann geschah etwas, das ich nicht erwartete. Van wuchsen weiße Schwingen aus dem Rücken. Was war das denn nur? Er verbarg also doch ein Geheimnis vor mir. Ich sagte: „Van! Was ist das? Wer oder was bist du?" Van erwiderte: „Ich bin ein Engel. Ich habe mein Geheimnis nur gezeigt, weil ich dir vertrauen kann." Van´s Gefühle Ich bin entsetzt, dass mein Geheimnis sich nun offenbart. Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich nun hasst. Ich würde lieber sterben, wenn sie mich wegschicken würde. Sie ist mir sehr wichtig. Sie hat mein Leben gerettet und ist immer so lieb zu mir. Ich habe ihre Liebe vielleicht gar nicht verdient. Momentan Van begann auf einmal zu weinen. Ich verstand nichts mehr. Dann meinte meine Mutter: „Was hast du?" Er erwiderte mit Tränen in den Augen: „Ich habe Angst. Vielleicht habe ich die Liebe deiner Tochter gar nicht mehr verdient. Wenn ihr mich wegschicken wollt, dann tut es." Meine Mutter und ich erschraken. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich solche Worte aus seinem Mund hörte. Meine Gefühle Ich weiß nicht, wovon Van gerade redet. Ich weiß nur eines. Er irrt sich gewaltig. Ich liebe ihn, so wie er ist. In der Vergangenheit hatte ich Angst um ihn. Ich möchte bei ihm sein und ihn beschützen. Das ist mein einziger Wunsch. Momentan Wir sahen uns an und dann ging meine Mutter. Wie sollte ihre Entscheidung ausfallen? Plötzlich kam meine Mutter und sagte: „Wir haben entschieden. Das kann nicht gut gehen. Ihr könnt nicht zusammen sein!" Unsere Gefühle Van und ich sind entsetzt. Meine Eltern wollen uns trennen. Das kann ja nicht sein. Ich werde sonst sehr traurig sein. Ich bin einsam ohne ihn. Er kann nicht einfach gehen./Ich bin traurig. Tamaras Eltern wollen uns trennen, weil ich meine Schwingen ausgebreitet habe. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich habe keinen Mut mehr und möchte nicht mehr hier sein. Es ist aus. Das ist das Ende. Das ist mir bewusst.


	3. Trauer

Trauer

Ich war traurig. Van stand da und sah mir in die Augen. Dann küsste er mich auf die Wange und ging. Ich konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Doch er verschwand. Ich eilte ihm hinterher und schrie: „Van! Bleib bitte stehen! Du kannst nicht so einfach gehen, mein Freund! Bitte, Van, bleib hier!" Van´s Gedanken Ich kann nicht bleiben. Ich will lieber sterben. Ich verliere den Menschen, den ich liebe. Ich bin allein, ganz allein. Verzeih mir, Tamara. Ich bitte dich um Verzeihung für das, was heute geschehen ist. Momentan Er rannte weiter. Auf einmal holte ich ihn ein, als er sich erschöpft an eine Wand lehnte und schnaufend stehen blieb. Ich schnappte ihn und zog ihn in meine Arme. Dann meinte ich: „Bleib bei mir. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen." Ich konnte seinen Puls fühlen. Herzklopfen, das war, was ich fühlte. Meine Gedanken Dein Herz schlägt wie wild. Ich habe Angst. Angst, dass dir etwas geschieht, Van Farnel. Du bist mein einziger Freund. Lass mich nicht allein. Ich bin so einsam. Du gibst mir Halt in hoffnungslosen Situationen. Van, ich bin traurig, genau wie du. Ich würde mit dir flüchten. Meine Eltern verstehen mich nicht und ich möchte hier weg. Momentan Van sah in meine Augen und sagte: „Ich weiß, dass du mich begleiten würdest. Deine Eltern verstehen mein Geheimnis nicht. Ich möchte nur eines. Ich will bei dir sein. Du könntest doch mit in mein Königreich kommen. In meiner Heimat könntest du alles tun, was du willst. Kämpfen, Fliegen, Schwimmen, Reiten und eine fremde Welt kennenlernen. Werde die Prinzessin von Farnelia und beweise, dass du zu einem besseren Leben berufen wurdest." Ich stand ihm gegenüber und dachte nach. Dann sah ich ihn an und streichelte über sein Gesicht. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Brust und sprach: „Beruhige dich. Setz dich hier hin. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, das alles zu beenden. Wir sind beide achtzehn und können ein eigenes Leben beginnen. Ich bringe dich solange bei meiner besten Freundin unter und dann hole ich dich, wenn alles geklärt ist. Du wirst schon Ruhe finden. Glaub mir." Van´s Gedanken Ich kann nicht. Ich falle deiner Freundin zur Last. Ich muss auch so Ruhe finden. Es geht nicht anders. Aber du hast Recht. Regle das alles mit deinen Eltern und hilf mir, einen Weg zu finden, damit ich endlich Frieden finde. Ich folge deinem Wunsch. Momentan Ich brachte ihn zu meiner besten Freundin und bat sie, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Dann ging ich zu meinen Eltern und sagte ernst: „Ihr habt Van weggeschickt. Er ist traurig. Ich habe entschieden, nach Farnelia zu gehen, in sein Königreich. Er ist ein junger König. Als ich ihn traf, wusste ich nicht, dass er der Prinz von Farnelia ist. Doch heute ist er schon der König dieses Landes." Die Gedanken meiner Eltern Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum meine Tochter gehen will. Aber wir sind schuld daran. Sie ist achtzehn und kann ihren eigenen Weg gehen. Wir haben sie verletzt. Van ist ihr bester Freund und auch ihr einziger. Sie hat Angst um ihn./ Ich bin zu weit gegangen. Sie ist verletzt und erzürnt. Wir haben ihren einzigen Freund weggeschickt. Ich kann sie nicht aufhalten. In ihrem Alter war ich verheiratet. Also warum sollte ich sie nicht in ihr Glück gehen lassen. Momentan Ich musste nachdenken. Meine Eltern sagten: „Du kannst mit Van nach Farnelia gehen. Wir halten dich nicht auf. Pass auf ihn auf. Ihr habt hier immer eine Zuflucht und das weißt du. Lass ihn nicht warten. Nimm deine Sachen und geh." Ich holte meine Reisetasche, als mein Handy klingelte. Meine beste Freundin war dran. Sie sagte: „Tamara. Deinem Freund geht es schlecht. Er ist im Krankenhaus. Wir bangen um sein Leben. Er brach zusammen und seitdem liegt er hier auf der Intensivstation. Er hat Probleme mit dem Herz gehabt. Er klagte über Schmerzen in der linken Brustseite." Meine Gedanken Ich habe Angst. Van, du kannst mich nicht allein lassen. Bitte lass mich aus diesem halben Alptraum erwachen. Bitte hilf mir. Momentan Ich packte meine Sachen. Doch dann auf einmal. Meine Mutter eilte zu mir. Sie meinte: „Es ist zu spät. Er ist gestorben. Sein Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen." Ich schrie voller Schmerz: „Nein! Van! Warum hast du mich verlassen?"


	4. Freude

Freude

Ich war auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus in die benachbarte Stadt. Ich weinte bitterlich. Ich hatte meinen Freund verloren. Er war gestorben. Ich wollte ihn noch einmal sehen. Meine Eltern begleiteten mich. Meine Gedanken in der Trauer Ich bin allein, ganz allein. Ich wollte dich doch nach Farnelia begleiten, Van. Und nun bist du tot. Warum musste das Schicksal uns trennen? Ich will bei dir sein, hier in dieser Welt, auf dieser Erde, in diesem Leben. Aber du wirst nie mehr mit mir lachen, weinen oder dich an mich kuscheln und mich wärmen. Es ist zu spät und ich kam zu spät, um dich zu retten. Momentan Tränen der Trauer und der Einsamkeit rannen über meine Wangen, wie ein reißender Strom. Ich wusste, dass er nie mehr in meine grünen Augen sehen und mich anlächeln würde. Er war tot und einen toten Menschen konnte man nicht wieder beleben. Ich war allein. Ich stand an einer Wand und schlug in meiner Wut und Verzweiflung mit der Faust auf die Wand ein. Mein Vater nahm mich in den Arm und sagte: „Du willst ihn noch einmal sehen. Dann geh. Er war dein Freund. Wir warten. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass etwas geschehen wird." Ich ging hinein. Ich durfte meinen geliebten Freund noch einmal sehen. Gedanken meiner Mutter Sie weint bittere Tränen. Sie weint um Van. Er war ihr wichtiger, als ihr Leben. Doch nun hat sie ihn verloren. Was ist nur passiert? Sie wollte ihn sicherlich retten, doch er wird nun nie mehr bei ihr sein. Doch die Erinnerungen an ihn leben in ihrer Brust weiter, in ihrem Herzen. Momentan Mein Herz klopfte wie wild. Ich musste meine Tränen unterdrücken. Ich sah ihn da liegen, leblos und blass. Doch er war mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gestorben. Plötzlich, als ich meine Hand auf seine Brust legte, glühte das andere Amulett an seinem Hals und ich verschwand in einer Lichtsäule. Meine Eltern sahen das. Ich sagte: „Ich gehe nach Farnelia. Ich werde das Erbe antreten, das Van mir hinterlassen hat. Seid nicht traurig. Ich muss es tun. Irgendetwas erwartet mich dort. Ich werde sehen, was es ist." Dann verschwand ich. Während der Reise veränderte sich meine Kleidung. Ich trug einen Umhang mit dem Wappen Farnelias und farnelische Kleidung. Als ich landete, knieten alle nieder. Die Menschen sagten, als ich sie bat sich zu erheben: „Ihr seid diejenige, die das Erbe unseres geliebten Königs antritt. Er hat uns alles in seinem letzten Brief mitgeteilt. Seid willkommen in Farnelia. Dies ist nun Eure Heimat. Wir geleiten Euch zum Schloss." Auf einmal, als wir zum Schloss kamen, meinte ich: „Wo ist das Grab seiner Majestät? Ich möchte es sehen!" Meine Gedanken Ich weiß, dass du mir fehlen wirst, Van. Aber ich nehme das Erbe an, das du mir hinterlassen hast. Ich wünschte, du wärest bei mir. Komm zurück! Momentan Plötzlich am Grab geschah ein Wunder. Ein helles Licht ging davon aus und mein Freund erschien. Er sagte: „Ich werde wieder ins Leben zurückkehren. Die Drachengötter haben mir ein zweites Leben geschenkt, in dem ich dich lieben und bei dir sein kann. Du hast um mich geweint. Ich weiß."

Ich meinte: „Van! Ich wollte nicht allein sein. Doch das Leben ist nur lebenswert, wenn man jemanden hat, der für einen da ist." Er entgegnete: „Komm heute Abend mit Merle, meiner Freundin zum See. Sie soll dich führen und dann gehen. Versteh das nicht falsch. Aber wir müssen allein sein, damit ich ins Leben zurückkehren kann." Ich ging wieder ins Schloss. Abends ging ich zu Merle und ließ mich zum See der Drachen führen. Ich sagte: „Merle. Ich will allein sein. Ich finde nach Farnelia zurück. Bitte." Sie akzeptierte meinen Wunsch und ging. Da erschien ein Licht im See. Ein junger Mann tauchte aus dem Wasser auf und kam an Land. Es war Van. Er war wieder bei mir. Ich nahm ihn überglücklich in meine Arme und weinte. Van meinte: „Weine nicht. Ich bin wieder da. Du brauchst keine Angst haben."


	5. Ruhe

Ruhe (Mein erster Tag in Farnelia)

Schluchzend ließ ich mich in seine Arme fallen. Er drückte mich an seine Brust und sagte: „Schhh...! Hab keine Angst, ich bin da. Weine ruhig, wenn es dir hilft. Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Van´s Gefühle Ich bin so glücklich, wieder am Leben zu sein. Tamara war traurig. Ich kann sie nicht weinen sehen. Ich muss weinen, wenn ich so sehe. Doch ich muss stark sein. Sie braucht mich und ich muss sie trösten. Ich brauche sie. Momentan Plötzlich rannen Tränen seine Wangen hinab und ich wusste nicht, was er hatte. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und sagte liebevoll: „Warum weinst du, Van? Du musst nicht traurig sein. Ich bin doch bei dir. Es wird alles wieder gut. Komm, ich tröste dich ein wenig." Er ließ sich in meine Arme fallen und weinte bitterlich. Schluchzend erwiderte Van: „Ich musste daran denken, dass ich eigentlich selbst daran schuld war. Ich habe mein Geheimnis gezeigt. Ich brauche dich. Du gibst mir Kraft, wenn ich nicht mehr kann. So hast du mir zuletzt bei deinen Eltern den Rücken gestärkt und mich beschützt. Ich danke dir." Meine Gefühle Ich kann ihn nicht weinen sehen. Es zerreißt mir das Herz. Warum muss er so sehr leiden? Ich will ihn doch beschützen und bei ihm sein. Ich weiß, dass er mich braucht und, dass ich ihn trösten soll. Momentan Ich hielt Van in meinen Armen und er kuschelte sich an mich. Er suchte Geborgenheit und Trost bei mir. Ich konnte ihn verstehen. Ich meinte: „Komm, gehen wir nach Farnelia. Sicherlich werden sich alle freuen." Wir gingen nach Farnelia. Auf einmal bat er mich, stehen zu bleiben. Ich sah ihn fragend an und dann lächelte er mich an und meinte: „Hier, das gehört nun dir. Ich möchte, dass du dieses Medaillon bei dir trägst." Ich öffnete es. Darin war ein Bild von uns und eines von meiner Familie. Ich bedankte mich bei ihm und dann sagte Van zu mir: „Ich muss dir danken. Du bist für mich da, wenn ich dich brauche und bist bei mir, wenn ich einsam bin. Ich möchte, dass du immer bei mir bist und mich nie allein lässt." Van´s Gefühle Ich kann zwar nicht lachen, weil ich traurig bin. Aber dennoch kann ich zeigen, dass ich glücklich bin. Ich fühle mich nicht mehr einsam und das soll so bleiben. Sie hat mich aufgemuntert und getröstet, wenn ich traurig und mutlos war. Es ist so schön, dass sie da ist. Ich möchte niemals mehr allein sein. Das ist wirklich ein schönes Gefühl, nicht einsam zu sein. Momentan Ich wusste, dass unsere Liebe ganz anders war. Ich hatte ein Wunder erlebt. Wir waren wieder vereint. Van zeigte mir, dass er bei mir sehr glücklich ist und, dass er dank mir nicht mehr einsam ist. Ich konnte das alles gut verstehen. Wir waren schon immer die besten Freunde. Ich hatte einen Freund gefunden, dem ich alles anvertrauen konnte. Das Schicksal hatte uns zusammengeführt. Er legte seinen Kopf an meine Brust und sagte: „Ich bin müde. Lass uns ins Schloss gehen und schlafen." Plötzlich, als wir Richtung Schloss gingen, stolperte er und blieb liegen. Ich nahm ihn in den Arm und sah, dass er eine kleine Platzwunde oberhalb des rechten Auges hatte. Ich verarztete seine Wunde. Auf einmal schlief Van in meinen Armen ein. Ich küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange und ließ ihn schlafen. Merle suchte nach mir und ging den Weg, den ich gegangen war. Auf einmal sah sie uns. Sie sagte: „Das kann nicht sein. Van! Sag mal, wie ist das geschehen?" Ich erwiderte: „Als ich am See war, ist Van dort aufgetaucht. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er von den Drachengöttern ein zweites Leben geschenkt bekommen hat und, dass er bei mir sein will. Lass ihn schlafen, Merle. Er braucht Ruhe." Merle setzte sich neben mich und meinte: „Du beschützt Van schon seit ihr euch kennt? Du bist sicher eine gute Freundin. Bleibst du in Farnelia?" Ich erwiderte: „Ja. Aber ich muss noch einmal nach Hause meine Sachen holen. Meine Gedanken Ich muss noch einmal zu meinen Eltern. Van, warte hier in Farnelia auf mich. Ich komme schnell wieder. Ich weiß, dass du dich dann einsam fühlst. Aber ich muss meine Sachen holen auf der Erde. Bitte warte auf mich. Momentan Merle gab mir ihr Wort, dass sie auf Van aufpasst, wenn ich nicht da bin. Ich müsste noch einmal zurück zur Erde, um meine Sachen zu holen.


	6. Tamaras großer Bruder

Mein großer Bruder

Ich musste noch einmal nach Deutschland zurück. Ich hatte meine Sachen auf der Erde und wollte meinen Eltern sagen, dass alles wieder gut ist. Sie sollten sich keine Sorgen um mich machen. Ich wurde durch Van´s Amulett auf die Erde gebracht. Merle wusste, dass dieses Amulett der einzige Weg nach Gaia war. Ich wusste genau, dass man auf der Erde wohl ein Grab errichtet hatte. Ich hatte meinen Wunsch geäußert, dass es an meiner alten Eiche sein sollte. Dort konnte ich immer hin. Als ich an die alte Eiche kam, waren die Buchstaben auf dem Stein verschwunden. Meine Mutter kam den Weg herauf und meinte: „Tamara. Du bist wieder da! Wieso das denn? Wo sind die Buchstaben auf dem Stein, die dein Vater eingeritzt hat? Meine Gedanken Wenn sie wüsste, was auf Gaia geschehen ist, dann würde sie nicht fragen. Es hilft nichts. Sie mag Van eigentlich auch sehr gerne. Mein Vater war der Grund. Ich muss es ihr sagen. Die Gedanken meiner Mutter Wo sind die Buchstaben? Ich weiß, doch dass wir hier das Grab errichtet haben. Warum ist Tamara wieder hier? Das würde ja bedeuten, dass Van lebt! Momentan Meine Mutter meinte: „Was ist geschehen? Verrate mir, was los ist!" Ich erwiderte: „Nun. Auf Gaia ist ein Wunder geschehen. Van lebt. Ihm geht es gut. Hier auf der Erde ist alles anders. Der Stein bleibt als Erinnerung, falls wir eines Tages wieder kommen und uns hier ausruhen wollen. Ich will meine Sachen holen. Ich bleibe bei Van in Farnelia." Wir gingen gemeinsam zu meinem Vater und erzählten ihm davon. Er sagte: „Was? Van lebt wirklich wieder! Das ist wirklich ein Wunder. Sag ihm, dass er gerne wieder zurückkommen kann. Er ist ein guter Freund. Wir waren im Unrecht. Du willst also nach Farnelia. Dann müssen wir das akzeptieren. Du bist achtzehn und niemand kann dich festhalten. Viel Glück." Meine Gedanken Wenn ihr nur wüsstet, wie glücklich ihr mich macht. Ich bin froh, dass er wieder bei mir ist. Zwar eine späte, aber immerhin eine Erkenntnis und darüber bin ich sehr glücklich. Momentan Meine Mutter gab mir zwei kleine Drachenfiguren aus Edelstein. Sie sagte: „Eine gehört nun dir und die andere gehört Van. Ich möchte ihn als unseren Sohn adoptieren. Er ist sicherlich einsam auf Gaia." Ich erwiderte: „Ich rede mit ihm. Er ist sicherlich froh, wenn er wieder eine Familie hat. Er ist mein bester Freund. Ich bin so gerne bei ihm. Ich schenke ihm den Drachen, Mama. Alles okay!" Danach flog ich wieder dank des Amuletts durch den Lichtstrahl nach Gaia. Van wartete schon sehnsüchtig auf mich. Er war beruhigt, als er mich sah und auch bemerkte, dass es mir gut ging. Ich schloss ihn in meine Arme und küsste ihn. Doch diesmal küsste ich ihn auf die Lippen. Er strich sanft mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Lippen und lächelte. Das schien ihm zu gefallen. Wir verstanden uns schon immer blind. Als wir kuschelten, merkte ich, dass Van sehr glücklich war und lachte. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Das war das erste Mal seit diesem Leid, das ich erleiden musste. Als er mir in die Augen sah und mich mit einem traurigen Lächeln ansah, beruhigte ich ihn sanft. Ich wusste nur, dass ich ihn aufmuntern musste. Als ich zwei Tage später noch Medizin und Verbandszeug zu Hause holte, war alles klar. Ich hätte bald einen großen Bruder. Dann, als Van mit mir nach Hause reiste, sagte meine Mutter ihm alles und er war glücklich. Ich hatte nun meinen großen Bruder. Meine Gedanken Endlich ein großer Bruder. Ich war solange allein. Das ist das Schönste, das ich erleben darf.


	7. Das Studium

Das Studium 

Ich war nun nicht mehr allein. Ich hatte nun einen großen Bruder. Wer weiß, vielleicht sollte es ja soweit kommen. Nun wusste ich, dass ich dazu bestimmt war, einen Freund aus einer fremden Welt zu haben. Meine Gefühle Ich lache, weil ich glücklich bin. Ich kann wieder lachen. Die Trauer ist aus meinem Herzen verschwunden, seit wir wieder vereint sind. Ich spüre die Liebe eines Menschen, der mir sehr viel bedeutet. Das ist das Schönste, was ich fühlen kann. Momentan Meine Eltern freuten sich mit uns. Ich wollte auf der Erde mein Studium beginnen und hatte Glück. Van wurde durch ein Stipendium an die Uni aufgenommen, wie ich. Wir konnten studieren. Als man mich fragte, wie sein Name sei und wo er herkommt, antwortete ich: „Sein Name ist Takuya Saito und er kommt aus Deutschland. Sein Vater war Japaner und seine Mutter Deutsche. Er ist mein Adoptivbruder." Dann hieß es: „Wer sind Sie?" Ich erwiderte: „Mein Name ist Tamara. Ich bin Deutsche. Meine Eltern sind beide Deutsche und ich bin in Rheinland-Pfalz geboren." Nachdem unsere Daten aufgenommen wurden, gingen wir. Einige junge Frauen sahen Van an und fanden ihn sofort süß. Ich ermahnte ihn: „Während den Stunden an der Uni bist du Takuya. Vergiss das nicht. Hier! Dieser Anhänger gehört nun dir. Darauf sind dein Name, dein Alter und unsere Adresse angegeben. Falls du dich verirrst oder von mir getrennt wirst, kann dir jemand damit helfen, nach Hause zu kommen." Wir gingen in unsere Klassen. Ich war erstaunt, als wir mittags heimkamen. Van zeigte mir seine Aufgaben und machte dann seine Hausaufgaben. Ich saß da und überlegte. Dann auf einmal erklärte er mir, wie alles funktionierte und lächelte, als ich mich bei ihm bedankte. Ich erschrak. Van wusste darüber besser Bescheid als ich. Ich entschied, Grafik zu studieren. Das lag mir am meisten. Am nächsten Tag. Ich saß im Klassensaal, als jemand aus seiner Klasse in unseren Klassensaal eilte und nach mir fragte. Ich erwiderte: „Ich bin Tamara, Takuyas Adoptivschwester. Was ist geschehen?" Der junge Mann sagte: „Ich bin Kai, ein Mitschüler von Takuya. Ich soll dir sagen, dass dein Bruder sich verletzt hat und du sofort ins Arztzimmer kommen sollst." Ich meldete mich bei meinem Dozent ab und ging ins Arztzimmer. Van lag dort auf einer Liege und ruhte sich aus. Sein rechter Arm war verbunden. Ich sah mir seinen Arm an und meinte zu Kai, der mir gefolgt war: „Es ist eine arterielle Blutung. Ein Druckverband stoppt die Blutung. Kai, hol mir bitte Sachen für diesen Verband." Kai holte alles und sagte: „Du könntest Medizin hier an der Uni studieren. Du hast Ahnung davon, wie man Wunden dieser Art versorgt. Ich werde mich für dich einsetzen, dass du Medizin studieren kannst." Ich erklärte meinen Eltern, dass mein Gebiet nicht das Richtige war und ich zwei Dinge gleichzeitig studieren will. Meine Gedanken Kai hatte Recht. Ich sollte Medizin studieren. Momentan Meine Mutter sagte zu mir: „Studiere doch Medizin. Das kann dir auf Gaia nützen. Van wird eines Tages wohl wieder nach Hause wollen. Oder?" Ich nickte. Meine Eltern bereiteten alles für den Fachwechsel vor und dann studierte ich Medizin. Mutters Gedanken Ich bin froh, dass sie studieren will. Gemeinsam mit Van kann sie das ja auch schaffen. Die beiden sind ein gutes Paar. Sie ergänzen sich mit ihren Fähigkeiten ideal. Momentan Ich ging am nächsten Morgen zum ersten Mal in die Uni und studierte Medizin. Van staunte, als er mich in unserer Universitätsuniform sah. Ich sagte lachend: „Morgen! Na, wie geht's dir?" Er erwiderte: „Ach, schon besser. Durch den Druckverband hat die Wunde aufgehört zu bluten. Van´s Gedanken Sie hat meine Wunde versorgt, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal Medizin studierte. Sie ist erstaunlich. Ich weiß, dass die mich sehr gerne hat.


	8. Geborgenheit und Trost

Geborgenheit und Trost

Einige Wochen später waren die ersten Semesterferien. Van und ich verbrachten diese Zeit in Farnelia. Auf einmal trafen wir die Königin von Asturia. Sie hatte Medizin auf Gaia zu studieren begonnen, musste dann wegen ihrer Schwester das Studium abbrechen. Das konnte mir niemand verbieten. Zum Glück! Auf einmal sagte Van: „Darf ich dir jemanden vorstellen? Das ist Milerna Aston, die Königin von Asturia. Sie ist eine Freundin von mir. Im Krieg um Gaia hat sie uns alle begleitet. Milerna, das ist Tamara. Sie stammt von der Erde." Milerna meinte: „Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Du bist von der Erde, von diesem herrlichen blauen Mond dort oben. Wie schön." Abends waren wir allein im Schloss und dann meinte ich: „Was machen wir nun, Van? Ich würde gerne mal ein wenig mehr über Farnelia wissen. Du bist hier zuhause. Du kennst dich hier aus." Meine Gedanken und Gefühle Ich bin neugierig. Ich möchte so gerne wissen, wie es in Farnelia so ist oder was eigentlich ein König so den ganzen Tag machen muss. Das könnte Van mir doch am besten erklären. Ich bin auch glücklich, dass er da ist. Mit ihm allein in Farnelia zu sein ist schöner, als mit den anderen auf der Erde. Da sind so viele, die ihn wohl besonders deswegen mögen, weil er ein hübscher junger Mann ist. Doch ich liebe ihn wegen seinem liebevollen Wesen und seinen besonderen und vielfältigen Eigenschaften. Momentan Van sagte auf einmal: „Wenn du willst, rufe ich zwei Wachen und ich führe dich durch die Stadt. Es sei denn, du willst vielleicht lieber reiten." Ich erwiderte: „Das wäre schön. Ich habe aber kein Pferd. Wie soll ich dann reiten?" Er sah mich erstaunt an und antwortete: „Ich habe ein Pferd, einen schwarzen Hengst namens Lightning. Er gehört allein mir und wir könnten ihn holen und du reitest dann mit mir." Ich nickte. Van´s Gedanken Ich freue mich, dass sie sich so sehr für meine Heimat interessiert. Vielleicht kann ich sie ja dazu bewegen, hier zu bleiben. Doch allerdings ist das erst nach dem Studium möglich und wir haben noch ein paar Semester zu studieren, was auch immer das sein mag. Sie hat es ja nur gesagt. Momentan Ich fragte: „Sag mal. Du bist doch der König von Farnelia? Was hast du eigentlich so an Aufgaben?" Mit einem leisen Seufzen sagte Van: „Das stimmt. Ich muss Staatsgäste empfangen, dann Audienzen für das Volk halten und viele andere Aufgaben erledigen. Warum fragst du denn?" Ich entgegnete: „Das scheint schwer zu sein. Ich könnte dir doch helfen, wenn du willst. Wie wäre es, wenn du dir etwas Ruhe gönnst und dich ausruhst. Wir können morgen noch reiten." Traurig sah er mich an und meinte: „Nein. Wir reiten heute Abend noch aus. Ich weiß nicht, was morgen ist. Weißt du? Ich will dich nicht enttäuschen. Das würde mich noch trauriger machen, als ich es manchmal bin." Ich nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm und er kuschelte sich an mich. Meine Gedanken Van will mich nicht enttäuschen. Ich kann ihn verstehen. Doch wie kann er nur all diese Aufgaben allein bewältigen? Das ist schier unmöglich für ihn. Er tut mir so leid. Warum kann er nicht in meiner Welt geboren sein? Dann wäre das alles nicht. Momentan Ich sah, dass seine Augen traurig und leer erschienen. Ich war traurig und hatte Angst um ihn. Sanft strich ich durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar und gab ihm einen Kuss. Er seufzte leise und schmiegte sich noch fester an mich. Van suchte Geborgenheit und Trost. Er hoffte diese Dinge bei mir zu finden. Hoffentlich könnte ich ihm helfen. Ich drückte ihn sanft an mich und sagte leise: „Ich hoffe, es tröstet dich, wenn ich dich in meinen Armen halte." Er meinte: „Ja, ich habe genau das gefunden, was ich suchte. Geborgenheit und Trost."


	9. Die erste Begegnung mit Escaflowne

Die erste Begegnung mit Escaflowne

Beschützend hielt ich Van fest und sprach ihm tröstende Worte zu. Vielleicht beruhigte er sich dann wieder. Plötzlich erschienen wieder diese wunderschönen weißen Schwingen an seinem Rücken. Ich wich erschrocken zurück. Auf einmal kam er auf mich zu und sagte: „Hab keine Angst. Ich habe meine Schwingen erscheinen lassen, weil ich es so wollte. Du sollst wissen, dass ich dieses Geheimnis schon in mir trage, seit ich geboren wurde. Es begleitet mich mein ganzes Leben lang." Meine Gefühle Ich habe Angst. Ich weiß nicht, was das ist und bin deswegen vorsichtig. Ich will ihn aber auch nicht verletzen. Momentan Ich blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Ich hatte Angst. Was war das? Plötzlich berührte mich eine flauschig weiche, weiße Feder. Ich wollte wieder zurückweichen, als Van mich in seine Arme schloss und seine Schwingen um mich legte. Ich war im Begriff ihn wegzustoßen, doch ich merkte, dass etwas ihn traurig machte. Ich genoss es und sah schweigend in seine mandelbraunen Augen. Er legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und weinte. Seine Tränen waren so schön warm. Ich hielt ihn fest. Van´s Gefühle Ich bin traurig. Sie erschreckt jedes Mal, wenn ich in dieser Gestalt auf sie zu gehe. Wenn sie nur wüsste, dass sie keine Angst haben muss. Es schmerzt sehr, wenn der Mensch, den man liebt, Angst vor einem hat. Das tut mir so weh. Momentan Ich fragte sanft: „Was hast du, Van?" Daraufhin antwortete Van: „Es tut so weh, dass du Angst hast. Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben. Das ist eine Fähigkeit, die ich von meiner Mutter geerbt habe. Bitte hab keine Angst mehr. Ich würde dir niemals wehtun. Das weißt du." Abends ritten wir noch aus. Dann auf einmal kam eine Nachricht von einem Soldaten. Ich sagte auf einmal: „Musst du mit Escaflowne los?" Van sah mich erschrocken an und meinte: „Woher weißt du von Escaflowne? Aber egal. Ja!" Ich erwiderte: „Ich habe geträumt. Da sah ich dich und hörte, wie du den Namen dieser Kampfmaschine nanntest. Er ist ein Gaimelef. Das weiß ich aus meinem Traum. Pass auf dich auf." Meine Gedanken Jetzt wird es ernst. Van muss mit Escaflowne in den Kampf ziehen. Na toll. Hoffentlich geschieht ihm nichts. Momentan Einige Zeit später merkte ich etwas komisches. Ich schrie seinen Namen in die Nacht hinaus. In diesem wütenden Aufschrei war sein Name so deutlich zu hören und dieser Aufschrei hallte bis in die Ebene. Merle führte mich aufs Dach und zeigte auf das Fernrohr, das dort stand. Ich blickte hindurch und sah einen weißen Drachen auf uns zu fliegen. Es war Escaflowne. Ich konnte alles auf einmal deutlicher sehen und erkannte, dass Van einige Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Ich müsste warten, doch dann sagte Merle: „Komm. Wir holen Lightning aus seiner Box. Kannst du reiten?" Ich erwiderte: „Ja, ich kann reiten. Ich reite allein mit Lightning los! Bis später, Merle." Ich holte Lightning, sattelte ihn und ritt los. Als ich am Hangar ankam, stand Van dort und lehnte sich an die Wand des Hangars. Ich rief: „Hey, Van! Hier bin ich! Komm hierher." Er sah mich erstaunt an und meinte: „Du reitest mit Lightning!" Ich erwiderte: „Ja, Merle sagte ich soll ihn holen. Sei nicht sauer." Van entgegnete: „Ich bin nicht sauer. Ich bin einfach nur völlig erschöpft vom Kampf. Lass uns zurückkehren. Ich will schlafen." Nachts, als Van tief und fest schlief, ritt ich mit Lightning zum Hangar und wollte mir Escaflowne ansehen. Er war überwältigend. So einen schönen Gaimelef hatte ich noch nie gesehen, auch wenn es der erste war.


	10. Der erste Streit an der Uni

Der erste Streit an der Uni

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich beobachtet. Ich drehte mich um und sah Van hinter mir. Er sah mich an und meinte: „Du bist hier im Hangar. Ich habe schon nach dir gesucht. Escaflowne gefällt dir, nicht wahr? Er ist der schönste und stärkste Gaimelef von ganz Gaia. Nur allein ich kann mit ihm umgehen. Du hättest mich aber ruhig wecken können." Meine Gedanken Jetzt hab ich ihn schlafen lassen, weil er ziemlich erschöpft war und nun sagt er, dass ich ihn hätte wecken können. Ich habe es verdammt noch mal nur gut mit ihm gemeint. Momentan Ich erwiderte: „Ich hab es gut mit dir gemeint und wollte dich schlafen lassen, damit du dich wieder erholen kannst. Aber ich konnte nicht schlafen und bin deshalb in den Hangar gegangen." Einige Tage später waren die Semesterferien vorbei und wir mussten wieder in die Uni. Kai kam an diesem Morgen auf mich zu und meinte: „Und? Studierst du nun Medizin?" Ich antwortete: „Ja. Aber Takuya bleibt in deiner Klasse. Er studiert, was er will. Ich habe in eure Parallelklasse gewechselt. Wir sehen uns dann öfter auf dem Flur. Bis später." Dann sagte ich an Van gewandt: „Hey, Takuya. Wir sehen uns dann in der Pause unten in der Mensa. Heute nach Unterrichtsschluss bleibe ich noch hier. Ich will ein wenig in der Sporthalle üben." Van sah mich an und meinte: „Ich komme in der Pause mit Kai runter und dann warte ich nach dem Unterricht in der Halle, bis du mit dem Training fertig bist. Kai kommt heute übrigens zu Besuch." Van´s Gedanken Sie ist eine erstaunliche junge Frau. Gut, sie muss mich hier an der Uni Takuya nennen. Aber zuhause bin ich wieder ich selbst. Ich habe einen Freund gefunden. Sie ist nun in unserer Parallelklasse und wir sehen uns dann auch morgens vor dem Unterricht im Flur noch. Wir sind ja immer zusammen. Momentan Ich ging in meinen Klassensaal und dann begann der Unterricht. Der Unterricht zog sich wieder stundenlang hin. Ich freute mich am meisten auf die Pausen, weil ich da bei Van sein konnte. Wir redeten meistens über den Unterricht. Plötzlich sagte eine junge Frau: „Bist du nicht Takuya aus der A3? Ich habe gedacht, ich spreche dich mal an, um zu sehen, ob du es auch wirklich bist." Van antwortete: „Ja, ich bin Takuya. Warum fragst du?" Sie erwiderte: „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir etwas erklärst. Es heißt du wärest einer der besten in der A3. Deine Schwester ist in der A5 und heißt Tamara, oder?" Er entgegnete: „Ja, sie ist in der A5. Sie ist meine Adoptivschwester. Ihre Eltern haben mich nach dem Tod meiner Eltern adoptiert." Die junge Frau stellte sich vor und sagte: „Ich heiße Leila Klein. Meine Eltern stammen aus der Stadt. Woher kommt ihr beiden eigentlich?" Da mischte ich mich ein und meinte: „Aus Rheinland-Pfalz, aber nicht weit von hier. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Leila. Du bist doch eigentlich dann in der A1. Hier haben die Semestergruppen ja Buchstaben und Zahlen. Meine Gedanken Heute wird noch etwas geschehen. Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl. Irgendwas stimmt heute nicht. Momentan Nach dem Unterrichtsschluss gingen Van und ich in die Sporthalle. Ich hatte mit dem Handball spielen begonnen. Ich trainierte früher regelmäßig mit meiner allerbesten Freundin. Sie spielte Handball, seit sie sieben Jahre alt war. Einige Studenten, die in unserem Alter waren, pöbelten uns an. Van konterte die Pöbeleien mit einer gezielten Bemerkung. Ein heftiger Streit entbrannte. Doch dann zog ein Student ein Messer und ging auf ihn los. Wütend schrie ich: „Takuya! Pass auf, hinter dir!" Plötzlich begann ich farnelisch zu reden. Alle erschraken, weil sie dachten, dass ich portugiesisch spreche. Dann auf einmal reagierte Van nicht und wurde vom Messer erwischt. Blut rann an seiner Brust unter dem Hemd seiner Uniform herab. Da kam ein Dozent und meinte streng: „Lasst Takuya in Ruhe! Verschwindet oder ich melde euch dem Professor und dem Leiter der Uni. Los, macht das ihr euch zum Teufel schert!" Ich sah mich um. Es war mein Klassenleiter und ein Dozent der A3.


	11. Tamaras erste Begegnung mit Hitomi

Meine erste Begegnung mit Hitomi

Nach dem ersten Streit an der Universität gingen Van und ich schnell ins Studentenwohnheim. Dort hatte ich alles mögliche, was ich brauchte, um eine Verletzung zu behandeln. Ich strich etwas Salbe auf seine Wunde und verband sie. Natürlich gestaltete sich das schwieriger, als gedacht, denn an der Brust hielten Verbände schlecht. Mit etwas Tape befestigte ich den Verband, sodass er nicht mehr verrutschen konnte. Am Nachmittag musste ich zum Leiter der Uni wegen des Vorfalles. Der Universitätsleiter ließ einen Arzt kommen und dieser kümmerte sich um alles. Natürlich drohte dem Messerstecher auch ziemlicher Ärger. Der Arzt sagte zu mir: „Sie haben für eine angehende Ärztin sehr viel Erfahrung und werden es als Medizinstudentin sehr weit bringen." Ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt wegen diesem Lob des Arztes und dann sagte der Leiter der Uni: „Tamara, Sie sind die Adoptivschwester von Takuya Saito! Ich muss sagen, dass mir noch nie jemand unter die Augen kam, der so talentiert, wie Takuya ist. Ihr Bruder ist ein kluger junger Mann." Ich erwiderte: „Ja, Takuya ist mein Adoptivbruder. Herr und Frau Saito starben bei einem Unglück in Japan. Da meine Mutter und Frau Saito, die einst einmal Jarika mit Nachnamen hieß, gute Freundinnen seit der Kindheit waren, schrieb sie in ihrem Testament, dass meine Mutter ihren Sohn Takuya adoptieren soll. Takuya ist sehr klug. Sein voller Name lautet Takuya Van Saito. Ich rufe ihn meistens Van. Aber in der Uni nennen wir ihn alle Takuya. Je nachdem, wie die Stimmung zwischen uns ist, verwende ich einen der beiden Vornamen." Meine Gedanken Ich musste zwar lügen, aber das andere stimmt alles. Van ist wirklich sehr klug und ich weiß, dass er das Studium schaffen kann. Ich habe gesagt, dass sein zweiter Vorname Van ist und damit habe ich gerechtfertigt, warum ich manchmal Van zu ihm sage. Niemand muss wissen, dass er in Wahrheit Van Farnel heißt. Momentan Der Universitätsleiter entließ mich und sagte nur noch: „Gehen Sie zu ihrem Bruder und sagen ihm, dass der Angreifer seine gerechte Strafe bekommen wird von mir. Ich bin mir sicher, Takuya und sie schaffen das Studium mit Leichtigkeit!" Ich nickte und verabschiedete mich. Dann ging ich ins Zimmer zurück und sah nach meinem großen Bruder. Van schlief tief und fest. Er ruhte sich aus. Ich war froh, dass ich ihm helfen konnte. Auf einmal erschien dieser Lichtstrahl wieder und ich wurde an einen fremden Ort katapultiert. Da erschien eine junge Frau. Sie sagte zu mir: „Wer bist du? Und warum bemächtigst du dich der Lichtsäule?" Ich erwiderte: „Ich heiße Tamara und komme aus Deutschland. Mein Amulett verfügt über diese Kräfte. Wer bist du eigentlich?" Sie entgegnete: „Mein Name ist Hitomi Kanzaki. Ich kann nicht nach Gaia zurück. Ich vermisse Van!" Ich meinte: „Meinst du etwa den König von Farnelia, Van Farnel? Ich kenne ihn!" Hitomi antwortete: „Ja! Ich habe ihn seit unserer letzten Umarmung nicht mehr gesehen. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Kannst du Van einen Brief geben?" Ich nickte und dann bat sie mich, ihr zu folgen. Wir gingen ins Haus und sie schrieb einen Brief. Ich war erstaunt. Warum hatte Van mir nichts gesagt, dass er sie kannte? Van war inzwischen wieder wach und suchte nach mir. Van´s Gedanken Sie ist spurlos verschwunden. Doch in ihrer Nähe kann ich eine Person fühlen, die ich jahrelang nicht gesehen habe. Es ist Hitomi. Tamara ist bei ihr. Sie ist also in Japan! Momentan Ich unterhielt mich mit Hitomi. Sie studierte ebenfalls. Sie studierte an der Kendai-Universität in Kyoto. Sie hatte aber die Möglichkeit nun nach Deutschland zu wechseln. Doch was würde dann geschehen?


	12. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid

Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid!

Ich verschwand wieder in diesem Strahl aus warmem, gleißendem Licht. Ich fand mich wieder in Deutschland im Studentenwohnheim der Universität. Auf einmal sagte Van: „Wo zum Henker warst du? Ich habe nach dir gesucht." Ich antwortete: „Ich bin im Lichtstrahl verschwunden und habe Hitomi getroffen, Hitomi Kanzaki. Sie hat mir diesen Brief gegeben." Van las den Brief und sah mich an. Er merkte, dass ich traurig war. Ich wusste, er wäre für mich nur ein Bruder und, dass er Hitomi noch immer liebte. Ich sprang auf und rannte weg. Er sah mir nach und schrie: „Tamara, bleib hier!" Ich rannte weinend durch die Gassen von Heidelberg. Ich konnte fühlen, dass Van auf einmal todtraurig war und sich Vorwürfe machte. Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank und weinte bitterlich. Er suchte nach mir und fand mich. Ich stieß ihn von mir weg und sagte: „Ich war nie mehr als eine Schwester für dich. Und ich Trottel habe um dich geweint, weil ich dachte, dass du mich liebst." Er sah mich an und ging auf mich zu. Ich wich zurück. Als ich rückwärts fiel, sprang er zu mir und fiel mit mir zu Boden. Weinend legte er seinen Kopf an meine Brust und kuschelte sich an mich. Er konnte das nicht mehr ertragen. Ich sah ihn an. Van weinte bitterlich und mir taten meine Worte leid. Ich hatte ihm so sehr wehgetan. Da meinte Van: „Du bist mir sehr wichtig. Du hast mich wieder ins Leben geholt. Niemand vermochte das außer dir. Du bist eine besondere junge Frau. Du kannst durch die Lichtsäule jeden beliebigen Ort erreichen. Ich hätte dich nicht beschützt, wenn du mir nicht etwas bedeuten würdest. Ich habe auch deinetwegen schon geweint, erinnerst du dich?" Meine Erinnerung Ja, er hat Recht. Van hat schon wegen mir geweint. Ich hatte Angst, weil er sich in einen Engel verwandelt hatte. Ihm tat es weh, dass ich Angst hatte und deswegen weinte er. Momentan Ich lag noch immer neben ihm. Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und hörte sein Herz klopfen. Van sagte zu mir: „Hör mir gut zu! Hitomi liebe ich, aber du bist mir noch näher schon die ganze Zeit. Du heilst meine Wunden, du kümmerst dich gut um mich und du weinst, wenn ich traurig bin. Hitomi war so weit entfernt. Aber sie ist auch ein Teil meines Lebens." Wir standen auf und setzten uns auf die Bank. Wir redeten über die Vergangenheit und ich war erstaunt, dass er mir so viel über seine Vergangenheit erzählte. Ich meinte traurig: „Van! Du hättest dir wehgetan, um mich zu schützen. Bist du dir im Klaren, dass du dann zwei Menschen beschützen musst? Du hast dann Hitomi und mich zu beschützen." Ich verstand, dass Van mich schützen wollte. Doch wie konnte er das alles schaffen, wenn Hitomi auch nach Deutschland käme? Plötzlich schrie er vor Schmerz auf. Van´s Gedanken Das tut furchtbar weh. Die Wunde an meiner Brust schmerzt sehr. Tamara hat sie doch verbunden. Vielleicht ist sie wieder aufgerissen. Au! Vielleicht sollten wir ins Studentenwohnheim zurück und ich sollte mich dann wohl etwas ausruhen. Momentan Van begann vor lauter Schmerz zu weinen und zu zittern. Ich konnte meinen besten Freund nicht allein lassen. Er war immer so einsam und sehr verletzlich. Wir teilten unsere Verletzbarkeit miteinander, nach dem Motto das wir hatten auf der Erde: Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid!


	13. Tamaras dickköpfiger Bruder

Mein dickköpfiger Bruder

Ich teilte sein Leid. Van wusste, dass ich ihn niemals im Stich ließ und, dass er sich immer auf mich verlassen konnte. Ich sagte plötzlich: „Wenn ich dein Herz schlagen höre, dann fühle ich mich so wohl. Es erscheint mir, als würde dein Herzschlag mich beruhigen, weil ich merke, dass ein Herz mit meinem im Einklang schlägt." Van´s Gedanken Sie hat Recht. Aber ihr Herzschlag beruhigt mich auch. Unsere Herzen schlagen im Einklang miteinander. Deshalb verstehen wir uns so gut. Sie ist immer für mich da. Momentan Ich konnte ihn verstehen. Er trug diesen Schmerz, einsam zu sein, solange mit sich herum. Er ruhte in seiner Brust und lag bedrückend auf seinem jungen Herz. Ich kannte dieses Gefühl. Van hatte mir einst in seiner Einsamkeit anvertraut, was ihn belastete. Mir fiel in diesem Moment ein Gedicht ein. Es entsprang meinen eigenen Gedanken. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass mir zu dieser Situation ein Gedicht einfiel. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Wie konnte ich in dieser Situation an ein Gedicht denken? Doch dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Meine Gedanken Die Verse in diesem Gedicht, sie spiegeln Van´s Gefühle in dieser Situation wieder. Aber auch meine. Ich sollte bei ihm bleiben und ihn aufmuntern. Aber zuvor sollte ich mich um seine Wunde kümmern. Momentan Wir kehrten beide ins Studentenwohnheim der Universität zurück und dann kümmerte ich mich sanft um seine Wunde. Die Wunde an seiner Brust war wieder aufgerissen und schmerzte höllisch. Als er aufstehen wollte, küsste ich ihn sanft auf die Stirn und sagte: „Bleib liegen! Erhol dich erst mal ein wenig davon, Van. Ich bleibe bei dir. Wir haben ein gemeinsames Zimmer, da wir Geschwister sind." Er wollte nicht hören und versuchte wieder, aufzustehen. Ich sprach nun mit einer strengen Stimme: „Du bleibst jetzt liegen. Das ist ein Befehl! Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich immer die Befehle erteilst, Bruderherz, aber ich möchte doch nur, dass du dich ausruhst." Dann drückte ich sanft mit der Hand auf seinen Brustkorb und sah ihn wütend an. Ich wollte nicht grob sein. Van´s Gedanken Warum benimmt sie sich so? Sie ist meine Schwester. Was ist mit ihr los oder bin ich einfach nur schuld daran? Momentan Van fragte: „Was ist zum Henker noch mal mit dir los? Du bist sonst nie so streng mit mir." Ich antwortete: „Wenn mein großer Bruder nicht auf mich hören will und riskiert, dass die Wunde nicht richtig ausheilt, dann kann ich ihm auch nicht mehr helfen. Du bist ein Sturkopf. Van! Ich möchte, dass deine Wunde wieder heilt und du riskierst das Gegenteil!" Er erwiderte: „Du hast Recht. Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ich weiß, dass du mir helfen willst und ich bewirke das Gegenteil!" Er entschuldigte sich bei mir und ließ mich dann seine Wunde verarzten. Am nächsten Morgen war er schon unterwegs in die Uni. Als ich 45 Minuten später rüber in die Uni ging, begegnete mir dieser Student, der ihn mit dem Messer angegriffen hatte. Ich ging ihm aus dem Weg. Er war mir nicht geheuer und deshalb ging ich besser mit viel Abstand an ihm vorbei. Wenn Van dabei gewesen wäre, dann hätte es Stress gegeben. Zum Glück war ich allein. Mein dickköpfiger Bruder war schon im Unterricht, als ich in der Uni eintraf.


	14. Der erste Test

Der erste Test

Ich saß im Unterricht, als unser Klassenleiter und Biologie-Dozent uns sagte: „Hört mal alle her. Die A3 und die A5 werden gemeinsam ein Projekt durchführen. Es geht darum, wie man bestimmte Maschinen nur durch den Einsatz der eigenen Bewegungen steuert. Dazu wurde von der T-Uni, der Technischen Universität Karlsruhe ein Simulator gespendet. Dieses Projekt zieht sich über zwei Semester hin. Nach der Stunde bleibt ihr alle hier. Ich teile euch ein." Nach der Stunde hieß es: „Zwei Schüler aus der A3 und ein Schüler der A5 werden zusammen sein, weil es sonst nicht aufgeht. Aus der A3 haben sich freiwillig Takuya Saito und Kai Ferntal gemeldet. Wer meldet sich freiwillig?" Ich hob die Hand. Unser Klassenleiter sagte: „In Ordnung, Tamara. Du bist nun in der Gruppe. Du arbeitest mit deinem Adoptivbruder und Kai zusammen." Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse A5. Alle wussten, dass ich mit meinem Adoptivbruder und seinem Freund zusammenarbeiten konnte. Ich ging in die Mensa, um dort etwas zu trinken und zu essen. Am nächsten Tag sollte das Projekt schon beginnen. Nachmittags im Studentenwohnheim. Ich sagte zu Van: „Sag mal, Van! Weißt du etwas über dieses Projekt zwischen deiner und meiner Klasse? Ich habe so ein seltsames Gefühl." Van nickte und meinte: „Ja! Es hieß nur, dieser Simulator sei so gebaut, dass wir diese virtuelle Maschine durch unsere Bewegungen steuern sollen. Es dient zu zwei Zwecken. Erstens, wie sich der menschliche Körper unter Anstrengung und in Stresssituationen verhält, sowie wie sich die Steuerung bedienen lässt. Jeder trainiert mehrere Tage im Simulator. Der medizinische Aspekt ist für euch interessant im Studium und der mechanische Aspekt ist für unser Studium interessant." Meine Gefühle Ich komme mir komisch vor. Die anderen scheinen nicht zu mögen, dass ich mit meinem Bruder zusammen in einer Gruppe bin. Aber das ist mir egal. Momentan Da die Klasse A3 sich im Studium mit der Mechanik komplexer Maschinen befasste und die A5 eine Medizin-Klasse war, mussten beide Klassen das Projekt durchführen. Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, saß Van am Fenster und meinte: „Ich habe vorhin von Kai eine Nachricht bekommen. Wir drei sind die ersten. Ich fange im Simulator an, dann geht Kai rein und danach gehst du." Wir gingen in die Halle, in welcher der Simulator aufgebaut worden war. Der Leiter des Projektes meinte: „Ihr könnt entscheiden, wer als erstes reingeht. Ich würde sagen, der Medizinstudent der Gruppe geht entweder als zweites oder letztes in den Simulator. Wer ist das?" Ich hob die Hand und sprach: „Ich bin das!" Der Leiter bat mich um meinen Namen und meine Klasse. Ich gab ihm alle Daten und dann meinte er: „Als Medizinstudentin gehen sie an die Monitore, die dort hinten sind. Der andere Technikstudent bleibt bei ihnen. Sie geben die Kommandos an die Testperson im Simulator." Ich ging zum Monitor. Dann auf einmal sah ich, was dort vor sich ging. Ich musste dort Name, Alter und Größe der Testperson eintragen.


	15. Der gescheiterte Test

Der gescheiterte Test

Ich ging noch einmal zu Van und half ihm ein wenig. Ich flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Überanstreng dich nicht. Du weißt, dass deine Wunde noch nicht verheilt ist. Ich werde deswegen auch ganz genau darauf achten. Ruhig, dir passiert nichts, mein Großer." Van´s Gefühle Ich habe Angst. Ich weiß nicht, was dort drin geschehen wird. Meine kleine Schwester will mich ein wenig beruhigen. Sie macht sich Sorgen um mich und versucht mir zu helfen. Momentan Ich ging an meinen Platz. Der Projektleiter startete das Simulationssystem und dann gab er mir das Kommando. Ich sagte auf einmal: „Takuya! Bist du soweit? Wir können mit der Simulation beginnen." Er antwortete leicht angestrengt: „Ja, ich bin bereit! Dann los!" Ich nickte dem Leiter zu und dann ging es los. Auf einmal merkte ich, dass sein Herzschlag unruhig wurde. Ich gab über das Mikro am Kopfhörer an den Leiter durch, er solle die Simulation abbrechen. Da meinte Van: „Es geht schon wieder. Es war nur ein kleiner Moment." Ich erwiderte: „Takuya! Wir brechen die Simulation ab. Du hast dich gut geschlagen. Komm raus, wenn ich es dir sage." Dann gab mir der Leiter das Zeichen und ich meinte: „Du kannst raus kommen. Warte ich komme rüber. Ich helfe dir." Ich holte ihn raus. Er war völlig verschwitzt und atmete schwer. Ich sah ihn erschrocken an. Ich gab Kai ein Zeichen, in den Simulator zu gehen. Kai sagte zu mir: „Was hat dein Bruder? Geht es ihm nicht gut? Ich mache mir Sorgen um Takuya!" Ich antwortete: „Takuya ist nicht so gesund, wie es dir erscheint. Er hat Probleme mit dem Herz. Ich habe Angst. Deswegen habe ich die Simulation ja auch abgebrochen." Auf einmal meinte der Projektleiter: „Ich bringe Ihren Bruder ins Krankenhaus. Er scheint etwas mit dem Herz zu haben. So würde ich das sagen. Sie steuern die komplette Einrichtung, bis ich wieder da bin." Ich sagte: „Ja, ist gut. Kai, bitte begib dich in den Simulator. Ich komme gleich." Ich legte ihm die Kabel an und dann ging ich zum Steuerpult. Ich startete das System erneut und fragte Kai, ob er bereit ist. Er bejahte und dann ging es los. Während der Simulation meinte er zu mir: „Hoffentlich geht es Takuya gut. Ich mache mir jetzt noch mehr Sorgen." Ich erwiderte: „Wenn der Projektleiter wieder da ist, gehe ich nach meiner Simulation ins Krankenhaus." Kai entgegnete: „Dann brich die Simulation hier ab und geh du rein. Ich kann dann noch immer gehen." Ich ging danach rein. Kai passte auf und meinte kurz: „Du bist gut. In der Eingewöhnungsphase hat sich dein Herzschlag nicht verändert. Dein Körper scheint mehr wegzustecken." Ich führte alle Aufgaben im Simulator aus und dann erinnerte ich mich wieder an Escaflowne. Dieses Steuerungssystem entsprach Escaflownes Cockpit. Auf einmal sagte Kai: „Tamara. Es hat sich etwas verändert bei dir. Was ist los?" Ich antwortete knapp: „Es wird nur etwas anstrengender, mehr nicht. Ich habe Angst um Takuya. Das ist alles!" Auf einmal wurde mir schlecht. Ich sprach: „Kai. Bitte brich die Simulation ab. Mir wird schlecht. Mir ist so schwindlig. Ich glaube fast, es hat mit Takuya zu tun." Kai brach die Simulation ab und ich ruhte mich aus. Er meinte zu mir: „Du bist bis jetzt die Beste gewesen. Dein Körper reagiert ausgeglichen auf diese Situationen und passt sich gut an. Deine Herzfrequenz hat 160 nicht überschritten. So konnte ich das vom Monitor ablesen." Ich entgegnete: „Das stimmt. Ich konnte meinen Herzschlag fühlen." In der Halle stand eine Liege. Ich legte mich hin und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Er machte sich Sorgen um uns Geschwister. Dann sagte er: „Du erholst dich schneller, als Takuya. Er sieht manchmal so blass aus. Er macht mir Sorgen." Ich stand auf. Ich war zwar etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber ich konnte aufstehen. Der Projektleiter kam wieder und meinte: „Tamara! Ihr Bruder ist in seinem Zimmer. Er schläft. Ich habe einen Zettel neben seiner Medizin auf dem Tisch hinterlassen." Ich ging in unser Zimmer und sah den Zettel bei der Flasche mit der Medizin und der Schachtel mit den Tabletten.


	16. Krieg um Farnelia

Krieg um Farnelia

Ich setzte mich zu Van aufs Bett. Dann strich mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Lippen. Ich merkte, dass seine Lippen rissig waren. Er musste ziemlichen Durst haben. Sanft legte ich den Arm unter seinen Nacken. Dann hob ich seinen Kopf sanft an und führte das Glas an seine Lippen. Behutsam flößte ich ihm etwas Wasser ein, um vielleicht seinen Durst zu stillen. Van öffnete seine Augen und meinte: „Danke! Ich war sehr durstig. Aber mir wäre wahrscheinlich das Glas aus der Hand gefallen. Ich habe großen Durst. Gibst du mir noch ein wenig Wasser zu trinken? Bitte!" Ich führte das Glas erneut an seine Lippen und er trank ein paar kräftige Schlucke vom Wasser. Jetzt ging es ihm besser. Meine Gedanken Van tut mir so leid. Er muss so viel hinnehmen und dann kann ich ihm kaum helfen. Was soll ich nur tun? Er hat solchen Durst und kann ihn kaum löschen. Momentan Ich sah auf den Zettel. Darauf stand:

Ich hoffe, ihrem Bruder geht es bald wieder gut. Er sollte vielleicht besser nicht so harte Aufgaben im Simulator wählen oder vorerst nicht am Projekt teilnehmen. Er hat noch genug Zeit, um teilzunehmen. Er soll sich erst einmal ausruhen und erholen. Wünschen Sie ihrem Bruder gute Besserung.

Der Projektleiter Jan Hartwig

Unser Projektleiter wünschte Van alles gute und hoffte, dass es ihm bald wieder besser ging. Ich wusste, dass mein großer Bruder sich bald wieder erholen würde, wenn er sich Ruhe gönnt. Ich sagte ernst: „So, du ruhst dich aus. Ich werde solange es dir nicht besser geht, oft hier sein. Während des Projekts haben wir keinen Unterricht in Medizin und Mechanik. Weil da der Unterricht vor Ort sein wird. Du steigst nicht in den Simulator. Ich bitte dich darum, Van!" Da meinte Van: „Du kannst gerne im Simulator sein. Ich werde mich in der Nähe aufhalten, falls es dir nicht gut gehen sollte. Aber ich werde da nicht reingehen. Ich verspreche es dir. Ich muss dir was sagen!" Ich sah ihn fragend an und fragte: „Was denn?" Er antwortete: „Nachdem ich aus dem Simulator kam, hatte ich einen Schwächeanfall und wäre beinahe sogar zusammengebrochen. Unser Projektleiter konnte mich gerade noch fangen und hat verhindert, dass ich mit dem Kopf auf das harte Pflaster aufschlage. Schwesterherz, ich fühl mich noch immer so schwach. Bleib bei mir. Bitte!" Plötzlich erschien eine Lichtsäule vor mir und Merle stand da. Sie sagte: „In Farnelia herrscht Krieg. Oh nein, Van! Was hast du? Tamara, du musst dich gut um ihn kümmern. Versprich es mir!" Ich versprach es und dann verschwand sie. Ich sah Van an und meinte: „Ich werde nach Farnelia gehen. Vielleicht kann ich ja mit Escaflowne kämpfen. Es muss endlich Frieden herrschen. Ich hasse Krieg." Van fasste meine Hand und zog mich zu sich. Er sagte mit Tränen in den Augen und trauriger Stimme: „Du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen und vielleicht nicht wieder kommen. Deine Eltern würden mir Vorwürfe machen, wenn ich dich gehen lasse und du niemals mehr aus dem Krieg um Farnelia zurück kommst. Das kannst du nicht tun!" Ich erwiderte: „Du hast ja Recht. Aber du kannst dein Leben nicht riskieren für mich. Bitte, Van, sei doch vernünftig." Van schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Wir bleiben auf der Erde, bis ich gesund bin und dann verschwinden wir übers Wochenende. Auf Gaia sind fast drei Tage fast eine Woche. Deshalb. Verstehst du?"


End file.
